Love Struck
by Sakura Dancer
Summary: Kata orang, benci adalah bentuk lain dari cinta.Okita Sougo tentu saja tidak pernah mempercayainya,apalagi kalau Hijikata Toushiro yg bilang.Sougo?Jatuh cinta dg China?Cih!Tapi bagaimana kalau sebuah ciuman merusak apa yang ingin Sougo percayai?RnR plis


**Disclaimer : I wish Gintama were mine... (-_-)'.**

**Gintama milik Sorachi Hideaki. Fic ini hanyalah dibuat untuk kesenangan semata.**

**Warning : OOC, maybe?**

**.**

**.**

Dia kecil sekali. Pendek. Jarak antara umur mereka terentang sejauh empat tahun. Tapi entah mengapa, setiap Sougo melihat gadis kecil itu, ia menginginkannya.

Bukan menginginkannya seperti seorang pria menginginkan seorang wanita. Menurut Sougo, keinginannya itu lebih mirip seperti predator menginginkan mangsa. Lebih tepatnya seperti seorang sadis menginginkan seorang masochist tapi dalam artian non-seksual. Sayang, Kagura bukan seorang masochist, bukan pula seekor mangsa.

Persaingan mereka telah dimulai ketika mereka memperebutkan barang-barang di tubuh Madao pada suatu festival tiga tahun yang lalu, dan terus merembet menjadi persaingan dalam segala hal hingga sekarang. Namun selalu diselesaikan dengan cara yang sama : bertarung hingga babak belur.

Yang Sougo rasakan adalah semacam dorongan yang begitu kuat untuk menaklukkan gadis itu. Anehnya, sekalipun usianya sudah bisa dikatakan dewasa, perasaan kekanakan ini tetap bertahan kalau menyangkut gadis itu. Dan rasa gatal untuk membuat si gadis berteriak marah karena terganggu akan selalu tersulut jika Sougo melihatnya.

Emosi yang sederhana ini membuat Sougo tidak sadar bahwa dirinya hampir selalu memperhatikan detail kecil dari rival mungilnya. Seperti mata Kagura yang berwarna biru, seperti air laut yang mendidih. Diam-diam Sougo sering mencemooh warna mata itu karena menyadari betapa paradoksikalnya sifat Kagura yang meledak-ledak dengan filosofi warna biru yang tenang.

Poni gadis itu, selalu bergerak-gerak lincah ketika ia menunggangi anjing monster raksasa miliknya. Bagian rambut merah itu menari nakal, seperti api. Bernas ketika tertiup angin atau ketika ia naik turun ayunan dan jungkat-jungkit di taman bermain. Kini, setelah si China itu beranjak remaja, rambut merah konyolnya itu semakin panjang dan berkibar nakal. Kagura masih menyembunyikan rambutnya dalam hiasan rambut berbentuk bulat seperti dulu, tapi ia juga membiarkan sebagian dari rambut itu jatuh sampai ke dada.

Sougo menemukan hal ini sangat...mengganggu. Buat apa, sih, si China itu berdandan seperti Sailor Moon? Di balik muka datar dan mata malas yang selalu ogah-ogahan, Sougo menahan dorongan kuat untuk menyentuh rambut yang menurutnya bodoh itu dan menariknya kuat-kuat hingga si China bereaksi-

"Apa maumu, Sadis?"

-tepat seperti saat ini.

Secara tidak sengaja mereka bertemu ketika Sougo sedang patroli. Lebih tepatnya sih membuang-buang waktu di taman. Mari kita tidak membicarakan tentang fungsi kali ini, karena fungsi dan efisiensi dari pelaksaan tugas adalah hal yang amat sangat nisbi bagi Sougo.

Untuk sesaat mereka bertatapan, mata bertemu mata. Sougo merasa di atas angin karena dia lebih jangkung dari Kagura. Untuk masalah tinggi badan, Sougo selalu menang. Apalagi sekarang ia telah menjadi pemuda yang memasuki usia dewasa. Kagura memang tumbuh lebih tinggi dalam tiga tahun terakhir, tapi ia tetap harus mendongak untuk berhadapan dengan Sougo.

Syukurlah ada hal yang selalu ia andalkan dalam menghadapi setiap pertarungan dengan si pangeran sadis, yaitu nyali yang begitu besar hingga mata birunya terlihat menyala. Matahari di atas kepala bahkan kalah menyengat dari tatapan mata Kagura.

Kagura meringis sinis. "Oi, oi. Sepertinya kau benar-banar suka padaku ya sampai melihatku tanpa kedip. Sayang kau bukan tipeku. Sana pergi jauh-jauh. Kenapa kau tidak menghancurkan toko seperti biasanya, Perampok Uang Pajak?" maki Kagura.

Niat Sougo untuk menarik rambut gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun itu buyar seketika.

Makian Kagura mungkin akan membuat orang normal naik pitam dan balik memaki, dan mengatai Kagura –nama gadis itu- sebagai anak tidak tahu sopan santun. Apalagi yang dimaki adalah aparatur negara. Tapi sayang, Sougo bukan orang normal.

Dia malah telah menunggu saat ini tiba. Makian Kagura hanyalah sebagai pemicu dari tindakan selanjutnya, dan alibi jika ada yang mencoba menyalahkannya.

Sougo mengangkat alis sambil tetap menatap Kagura.

"Tsk! Aku tidak punya waktu meladeni ocehan anak kecil."

Bohong.

"Saat ini aku sedang terburu-buru menuju toko daging-"

Ini dia.

"-untuk menukarkan kupon daging buat persediaan selama setahun."

Umpan telah dilepas.

"Saat kau mengunyah _sukonbu_ super asammu itu nanti malam, bisa dipastikan aku sedang menikmati berpiring-piring _yakiniku_," ujar Sougo dengan suara malas tapi arogan.

Dengan kebohongannya, Sougo menunggu apa yang terjadi. Walaupun reaksi dari Kagura bisa ditebak, tapi tetap saja itu layak untuk ditunggu. Karena apa? Karena cuma Sougo yang mau repot-repot cari masalah untuk kepuasan sendiri.

"Kau bohong! Kalau ada hal semacam itu pasti aku dan Gin-_chan_ sudah tahu sebelum kau! Jangan coba-coba menipuku, ya!" sembur Kagura dengan telunjuk mengacung pada Sougo. Dalam situasi seperti ini, Sougo dengan tenangnya berimprovisasi.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, China. Buktinya, kupon ada di tanganku." Tiba-tiba Sougo melambaikan kupon yang dicomotnya secara sembarangan di tengah jalan, seolah itu adalah kupon persediaan daging yang Sougo bualkan.

Sepertinya umpan Sougo telah termakan. Lihat saja gigi Kagura yang gemeretuk menahan emosi dan setitik rasa iri karena ingin merebut apa yang dimiliki rival sadisnya itu. Keberhasilan ini bukan karena cara Sougo jenius, tapi karena memang Kagura gampang terpancing oleh semua hal yang berhubungan dengan makanan. Dunia Kagura berputar-putar pada urusan perut, dan Sougo tahu akan hal itu.

Pengendalian diri Kagura mencapai batas maksimum ketika dilihatnya Sougo menggoyang-goyangkan tiket itu dengan wajah puas ala seorang raja lalim. Tangan Kagura bergerak secepat kilat untuk merebutnya, namun gerakan tangan Sougo lebih cepat.

"Oi, oi. Kenapa terburu nafsu sekali, China _musume_?" cengir si sadis dengan besar kepala ketika tangan Kagura hanya menangkap angin. "Kau mau memilikinya? Jangan harap kau bisa menyentuh kupon ini, bocah."

Itu dia! Kata-kata pamungkas yang menjadi pemantik emosi Kagura. Apalagi yang mengatakan kalimat tantangan itu adalah saingan sekaligus musuhnya. Ego besar di dada kecil Kagura meledak.

"Berikan padaku, _temeeee_!"

Secara impulsif Kagura melayangkan tinju. Sougo mundur menghindar sambil menyeringai makin lebar.

Dan pertempuran mereka yang ke-seratus lima puluh tiga kalinya di tahun inipun dimulai.

**( =3=)'**

Gerombolan nyamuk berdenging di telinga, di atas kepala, berseliweran di depan muka, di mana-mana.

Obat nyamuk dengan teknologi mutakhir sekalipun tidak akan mampu mengusir keluarga nyamuk yang sedang lucu-lucunya itu.

Hijikata Toushiro tidak sungkan untuk menunjukkan tampang kusut masainya. Sesekali tepukan tangan mendarat di pipi untuk mengusir nyamuk yang mampir untuk mengambil darahnya. Namun berapa kalipun nyamuk ditepuk, pasti akan ada puluhan lagi yang datang.

NGIIINGG

PLAK!

"Brengsek! Pipiku bukan SPBU, nyamuk bodoh!"

Toushiro mengomel tidak beraturan. Sambil menjalankan tugas ia akan terus mengomel karena nyamuk-nyamuk berdatangan.

Bertugas di hutan pada tengah malam bolong di musim panas bukanlah pilihan yang akan diterimanya dengan senang hati. Sekalipun dia tipe orang yang berdedikasi pada tugasnya, tapi misi yang diberikan Matsudaira kali ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

Toushiro menatap keki pada Shogun. Wajah mulus lelaki paling berkuasa di seantero negeri itu tampak sangat serius sekalipun sedang melakukan _barbecue_. Bisa dipastikan, kemping di tengah hutan sambil bakar-bakaran daging ini pasti bukan murni dari Shogun sendiri, melainkan usulan pak tua Matsudaira.

Ujung-ujungnya Shinsengumilah yang harus menanggung segala kerepotan karena bertugas mengawal Shogun berpiknik di malam buta begini.

Dan demi Tuhan, di mana si jenius bodoh yang menjadi partner bertugasnya kali ini?

"Oi, Sougo, kau di mana?" Toushiro menyemprot juniornya lewat walky-talky.

Tidak ada jawaban, sesuai prediksi Toushiro. Tapi itu malah membuatnya makin murka.

"Oi, Sougo! Jawab aku! Jangan tidur saja!"

Tersengar bunyi 'kresek-kresek' sebentar. Sebelum suara datar yang jutaan kali didengar Toushiro menyahut dari suatu tempat entah di mana.

"Hijikata-_san_, kau jahat sekali. Bagaimana bisa kau menuduhku melakukan hal yang melanggar kode etik Shinsengumi semacam tidur saat tugas?"

Ingin rasanya Toushiro membanting walky-talky yang digenggamnya. Nada malas dan tidak bersalah dari jawaban Sougo berhasil menaikkan suhu kepala Toushiro hingga setingkat kawah merapi.

"Seorang kriminal bahkan lebih inosen darimu, Sougo!" Toushiro membanting rokok yang telah ia emut-emut sepanjang malam.

"_Maa, maa_, Hijikata-_san_, tenanglah. Jangan membuang sampah sembarangan. Kau bisa dituntut karena pencemaran lingkungan. Lagipula emosi tidak bagus untukmu. Begini-begini aku memperhatikan kesehatanmu, lho. Kalau kau gampang marah nanti tingkat stressmu bisa jadi terlalu tinggi, rambutmu bisa berubah warna menjadi putih. Ketika saat itu tiba aku akan dengan senang hati memanggilmu Hitsugaya-_san_."

Sadar bahwa tidak ada gunanya mengomel pada Sougo, terutama jika objek kemarahannya tidak terlihat, Toushiro menghentikan aksi marahnya. Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa Sougo bisa tahu kalau dia membuang rokok?

"Jangan bicara omong kosong lagi. Kau ada di mana?"

Dengan tetap mendekatkan walky-talky pada mulutnya, Toushiro celingukan dari posnya. Diliriknya dahan pohon yang terletak agak jauh di belakang, tidak terlihat pemuda berambut coklat. Malah ada Yamazaki yang asyik mengunyah _anpan_. Toushiro melihat ke arah beberapa anggota Shinsengumi yang bergerombol. Nihil.

"Sougo, kau di mana?" Toushiro mengulang.

"Di sini, di sini," jawab Sougo.

Toushiro tetap celingukan karena Sougo tak juga tampak.

"Di mana, _teme_?" bentak Toushiro. Lama-lama pembuluh darahnya bisa meledak gara-gara si kapten muda dari Shinsengumi.

"Di sini, di sini," sahut Sougo dengan suara malas yang sama.

Baru saja Toushiro akan membentak, tatapannya tertumbuk ke suatu objek. Beberapa meter di depannya, seorang pemuda keluar dari tenda yang letaknya ada di sebelah acara _barbecue_ Shogun. Pemuda tinggi kurus itu berjalan gontai sambil mengucek mata. Tangan satunya menenteng walky-talky.

Rambutnya kusut, asli acak-acakan. Penutup mata merah yang sudah lanjut usia masih melingkar di kepalanya. Dan ada bekas bantal di pipi pemuda itu.

Sougo menghampiri Toushiro yang urat-urat kepalanya muncul semua.

"Sudah kubilang, kan, Hijikata-_san_, aku tidak tidur."

"Tidak tidur dari mana! Kau jelas-jelas terlihat seperti mayat yang baru bangun dari tidur panjang!"

"_Maa, maa,_ Hijikata-_san_. Kau membuat kupingku sakit dengan teriakanmu. Terus kenapa dengan mukamu itu? Varises, ya?"

"Ini bukan varises, bodoh! Urat-urat wajahku menonjol semua gara-gara emosiku padamu!"

"Berarti varises, kan?"

"_Uruse yo_!" Toushiro mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara. Ia lalu terengah-engah. Bertahun-tahun ia menghadapi Sougo, tidak juga membuat tingkat kesabarannya naik tingkat.

Menghadapi Toushiro yang seperti kebakaran poni, Sougo hanya angkat bahu. Ia lalu berjalan menuju pohon terdekat dan duduk di bawahnya. Sambil bersandar, Sougo mengamati Shogun yang sedang asyik mengoles bumbu pada daging. Toushiro berani bertaruh kalau tidak sampai satu menit kemudian Sougo pasti akan kembali menjadi _sleeping beauty_.

Baru saja Toushiro akan menyerah dan melangkah pergi ketika ia menemukan sesuatu yang aneh.

Kapten merangkap pangeran sadis, _The Gallant_ Okita Sougo, tidak hanya tampak malas, tapi juga tampak lelah. Ia tampak kusut masai. Selain itu, pandangan matanya tampak sesekali menajam. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang berat dan jauh.

Setelah mendecak ala karakter _tsundere_, Toushiro memutuskan untuk mendekati Sougo.

"Katakan padaku, apa dia sangat hebat?" tanya Toushiro seraya menghempaskan pantatnya di samping Sougo.

"Aa. Tidak juga. Aku lebih hebat," Sougo menjawab tanpa sadar.

Pria yang lebih tua hanya melirik Sougo.

"Melihatmu yang kelelahan seperti ini, sepertinya gadis Yato itu yang menang, kan?"

"Tsk! Hijikata-_san_, tidak mungkin aku bisa dikalahkan oleh gadis berpikiran pendek seperti dia. Tentu saja tadi aku yang-"

Toushiro mengangkat alis melihat Sougo menutup mulutnya secara tiba-tiba. Sebaliknya, Sougo malah mendecih sebal.

'_Sial! Bisa-bisanya aku jatuh pada jebakan Hijikata-teme,'_ runtuk Sougo di kepalanya.

Toushiro tampak puas. Sebenarnya Toushiro hanya asal tanya saja, dan pertanyaannya tentang Kagura ia lontarkan untuk memastikan hipotesisnya. Wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu memanfaatkan kondisi Sougo yang sedang tidak fokus untuk mengorek informasi kenapa Sougo tampak berantakan.

Toushiro mengangkat alis makin tinggi, ia lalu menepuk pundak Sougo.

"Jadi, ini **memang** tentang gadis Yato itu ya? Apa yang sudah dilakukannya hingga kau kehilangan konsentrasi seperti ini? Hmmmmm?" Toshiro nyengir.

Keringat dingin menitik dari jidat Sougo. Seringaian di bibir Toushiro saat ini bisa disamakan dengan seringaian serigala maniak.

"Tolong jangan menyeringai seperti _Danna_, Hijikata-_san_. Tingkah lakumu membuatku berpikir kalau kalian terlalu sama bersama hingga kalian saling mempengaruhi."

"Jangan satukan aku dan si bodoh itu dalam satu perahu, _teme_," desis Toushiro. Ujung bibirnya berkedut.

"Ah, ide yang bagus. Suatu saat aku harus mencoba menyatukan kalian dalam satu perahu lalu menenggelamkan kalian bersama. Pasti romantis." Sougo mengacungkan telunjuknya.

"Jangan berlagak idiot, dasar idiot! Kau tahu maksud kata-kataku bukan secara harfiah!" semprot Toushiro.

Hosh, hosh. Lagi-lagi Toushiro harus terengah-engah karena makhluk menyebalkan satu ini. Dan mejapun terbalik. Harusnya, kan, Toushiro yang memancing emosi Sougo, ini malah sebaliknya.

Toushiro menggaruk belakang lehernya. Selain karena putus asa, juga gara-gara gigitan nyamuk sial yang menggerayangi leher seksinya. Ahem.

"Jadi...sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Aku melihat akhir-akhir ini kau kurang berkonsentrasi pada tugasmu. Yah...bukan berarti kau pernah melakukan tugasmu dengan baik, sih. Tapi akhir-akhir ini lebih parah."

Pemuda di samping Toushiro diam sebentar. Matanya memicing sejenak.

"Gadis bodoh itu," gumam Sougo. "Dia susah sekali kutundukkan."

Toushiro berdehem, "Jadi...ini tentang menundukkan hati atau-"

"Tsk. Tentu saja menundukkan kepalanya, Hijikata-_san_!" sela Sougo sebal. "Gadis itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang belum bisa kutaklukkan. Dia seperti benang kusut yang tidak mau lurus sekalipun disetrika. Seperti duri ikan yang tersangkut di leher kucing. Mengganggu sekali."

"Pasti yang jadi kucingnya adalah kau."

"_Urusai na_," Sougo mendengus kesal.

Tanpa diduga, Toushiro mendengus geli. Ia malah sempat tergelak sesaat sebelum berdehem kikuk. Giliran Sougo yang mengangkat alis keheranan.

"Kau ini, Sougo. Seperti remaja belasan tahun saja."

"Di manga dan anime memang begitu. _Author_ fanfic ini saja yang membuat usiaku ter-_upgrade_. Sekarang aku harus menjalani peran sebagai pemuda berusia dua puluh satu tahun. Merepotkan," gerutu Sougo. Ditopangnya dagu dengan lengannya. Sambil bermalas-malasan, pemuda itu memperhatikan Shogun yang sedang asyik memanggang daging hingga berwarna hitam sampai kedalam.

"Maksudku bukan seperti itu. Kau sudah dewasa, tapi pola pikirmu masih seperti anak kecil. Dengar ya, aku rasa obsesimu pada gadis itu tidaklah sehat. Obsesi yang keterlaluan bisa membuat mental orang yang memilikinya rusak karena dia akan mengabaikan semua hal selain obsesinya."

"Kau berbicara seolah aku memiliki perhatian lebih pada si China _musume_."

"Memang kenyataannya begitu, kan?" Toushiro menghela napas. Sougo baru membuka mulut untuk membantah ketika Toushiro menyelanya.

"Tidak ada gunanya menyangkal. Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau sering memperhatikan si gadis Yato itu ketika mengendarai anjingnya? Aku juga sering memergokimu bergumam tentang menyamakan skor dengan gadis itu sambil senyum-senyum sadis sendirian. Kalau aku tidak mengenalmu aku pasti mengira kalau kau kena penyakit gila," gerutu Toushiro. "Kelakuanmu itu bentuk perhatian juga, kan?" sambung sang wakil komandan maniak mayonais.

"Cih! Kalau dia mendengarmu berkata seperti barusan dia pasti akan jadi besar kepala. Aku tidak mau repot-repot memperhatikannya. Dia tidak lebih dari hama pengganggu bagiku."

"Kalau kau hanya menganggapnya sebagai hama pengganggu, kenapa kau senang sekali mencari gara-gara dengannya? Bukankah pembasmi hama lebih suka untuk langsung memusnahkan target operasinya?"

Sougo malas untuk menjawab, ia masih memperhatikan Shogun. Kali ini orang nomor satu Jepang itu membagikan hasil panggangan gosongnya ke anggota Shinsengumi. Apakah Shogun sudah menjadi murid Otae Shimura? Hasil masakan Shogun lebih mirip _dark matter_ daripada daging panggang.

"Akan lebih menyenangkan bermain-main dengan hama yang akan kau bunuh, Hijikata-_san_. Dari pada langsung membunuhnya, kenapa kita tidak bersenang-senang dengannya sejenak?" jawab Sougo akhirnya. Kata-katanya terasa amat dingin.

Namun sekalipun begitu, sekelebat ingatan tentang gadis yang suka memakai cheongsam merah malah mampir di kepala Sougo. Sepotong ingatan itu tampak begitu nyata. Sampai-sampai Sougo bisa melihat raut bengal dan tidak mau kalah dari Kagura.

Hal itu cukup untuk memicu sebuah senyum sadis di bibir Sougo.

"Suatu saat aku akan membuatmu tunduk dan menghapus senyum bodoh di wajahmu itu hingga kau tidak akan berani melihatku, _kuso onna_," Sougo mulai bergumam sendiri lagi. Tidak sadar bahwa tingkahnya itu menimbulkan kerutan dan _sweatdrop_ di jidat Toushiro.

"Oi, Sougo, aku bisa mendengar gumamanmu itu, lho," kali ini Toushiro yang bergumam.

Sang wakil komandan merogoh pemantik berbentuk mayonais yang ada di sakunya. Disulutnya rokok, dihisapnya dengan sepenuh hati. Sementara Sougo menatap dengan wajah datar pada Toushiro.

"Pecandu nikotin yang malang."

"Aku tidak butuh komentarmu," sahut Toushiro dengan bibir berkedut keki. Padahal ia ingin memberi efek dramatis dengan menyulut rokok. Yah, seperti layaknya seorang tokoh yang _cool_, ia harus bersikap _cool_ juga sebelum memberikan nasihat pada junior menyebalkan macam Sougo.

"Dengar, Sougo," Toushiro mengepulkan asap dari mulutnya. "Obsesi dan egomu tidak akan membawamu ke mana-mana kecuali kepada kegilaan tanpa akhir."

Sougo menunjuk Toushiro, "Orang yang punya obsesi dan kegilaan tanpa akhir adalah pria lokomotif sekaligus pangeran negeri Mayorin alias Hijikata-_san_."

"Sekali ini tutuplah mulutmu, _teme_!" Toushiro berteriak untuk kesekian kalinya. Sebenarnya dia sendiri heran kenapa dia harus repot-repot mengurusi makhluk menyusahkan semacam Okita Sougo. Mungkin karena dia masih belum bisa melupakan Mitsuba...

Untuk sesaat keduanya diam. Sougo kembali memperhatikan kegiatan kemping dan _barbecue_ Shogun. Membosankan.

"Dengar, Sougo," Toushiro mengulang adegan dramatisnya. Asap membubung dari ujung bibirnya. "Obsesi dan egomu tidak akan membawamu ke mana-mana kecuali kepada kegilaan tanpa akhir. Sebagai lelaki dewasa kau harus tahu apa maumu. Selama ini, sekalipun kau terlihat tenang, tapi sesungguhnya kau sering sekali bertingkah secara impulsif –lalu menjadi **semakin** desruktif- hanya karena gadis itu. Akuilah, Sougo, kalau dia membangkitkan sesuatu dalam dirimu."

Sougo melirik tajam pada Toushiro. Seolah dari tatapannya ia bisa bertanya, sekaligus memaksa agar Toushiro memberi penjelasan.

"Keinginan untuk memiliki," Toushiro menjelaskan tanpa diminta secara verbal.

"Mulanya kau hanya ingin mengalahkannya. Tapi ternyata mengalahkan gadis itu tidak semudah yang kau kira. Jadi pada akhirnya perhatianmu tercurah untuk mencari cara mengalahkannya. Dan untuk bisa mengalahkan musuhmu, kau harus mengenalnya. Sayang, begitu kau mengenalnya, kau menjadi terlanjur mengikat emosimu padanya. Seperti memelihara anak ayam untuk kemudian kau sembelih, tapi kau malah merasa jatuh hati pada kelucuan anak ayam itu. Perumpamaan ini bukan untuk gadis itu, tapi untuk menggambarkan keterikatan emosimu padanya. Dan pada akhirnya..." Toushiro menyeringai.

Bulu kuduk Sougo meremang. Kali ini cengiran Toushiro tampak begitu mirip dengan...Takasugi? Tsk! Sang wakil komandan sepertinya terlalu banyak mengenal psikopat.

"Pada akhirnya apa, Hijikata-_san_?" Sougo bertanya dengan nada malas.

Toushiro kembali mengepulkan asap rokoknya sejenak, membuat Yamazaki yang duduk di dahan pohon di atas mereka keselek _anpan_.

"Pada akhirnya, kau jatuh cinta padanya."

.

.

Sekalipun Okita Sougo selalu bersikap acuh dan abai pada keadaan di sekitarnya, sebenarnya ada begitu banyak hal yang tidak ia sukai. Hijikata Toushiro lain lagi. Ia sudah berada pada level yang berbeda hingga Sougo bukan lagi tidak menyukainya, melainkan ingin membunuhnya.

Jika membicarakan tentang hal yang tidak Sougo sukai, salah satunya adalah peristiwa tadi malam.

Sougo tidak senang dengan teori Toushiro bahwa Sougo jatuh cinta pada gadis monster bernama Kagura. Ia juga tidak suka dengan keyakinan pria itu akan kebenaran pendapatnya. Sougo bahkan benci dengan bagaimana cara Toushiro menilai Sougo yang menurutnya sangat tidak masuk akal. Seenaknya saja pangeran mayonais itu menuduh –ya, menuduh- Sougo jatuh cinta pada...errgh, Sougo bahkan malas untuk menyebut namanya.

Tapi yang paling membuat Sougo tidak senang adalah bagaimana reaksi dirinya sendiri akan perkspektif Toushiro.

Di malam Toushiro mengatakan teorinya pada Sougo, Sougo hanya mendengus lemah. Dia bahkan memasang tampang dingin dan balik memojokkan Toushiro dengan mencomblanginya dengan bos dari Yoruzuya. Tentu saja kesabaran Toushiro langsung meledak dan berhamburan ke mana-mana.

Dia kembali marah-marah pada Sougo, yang hanya ditanggapi sepintas lalu oleh juniornya itu. Tapi pada akhirnya, Sougolah yang merasakan ketidaknyamanan. Di saat yang lain tertidur, ia terjaga sendirian. Semua karena kata-kata Toushiro-_teme_ itu.

Sougo tidak bisa memejamkan mata barang sejenak. Otaknya sibuk memblokir setiap kemungkinan bahwa dirinya menyimpan perasaan pada Kagura. Satu-satunya perasaan yang dimilikinya pada gadis itulah hanya perasaan kesal dan meremehkan. Itu yang seharusnya terjadi, dan itu yang berulang kali ia katakan pada dirinya sendiri. Jadilah Sougo menghabiskan sepanjang malam hanya untuk membantah teori Toushiro yang berputar di kepalanya. Sialnya, setiap otaknya ingin menyangkal teori itu, ingatan tentang Kagura selalu muncul dengan begitu nyata. Hingga matahari terbit dengan gemilang, pemuda itu masih terbaring di dalam kantong tidurnya -dengan mata terbuka-.

Sekarang bagian bawah mata Sougo menampilkan rona kehitaman. Wajahnya kuyu dan hatinya jengkel. Sudut bibir kirinya miring, menampilkan cengiran terganggu. Rasa kantuk dan lelah seakan menggelayuti punggungnya. Setengah menyeret kaki, sepanjang jalan Sougo berjalan gontai untuk menjalankan tugas patroli.

Distrik kabuki masih seperti biasa, padat dan ramai. Di sana-sini ada beberapa gelandangan dan kucing liar memperebutkan makanan. Biasanya Sougo akan dengan senang hati menunjukkan sisi sadisnya dengan mempermainkan mereka. Tapi kali ini ia sedang tidak _mood_.

'_Hijikata sialan. Seenaknya saja mengatakan kalau aku jatuh cinta pada anak kecil itu.'_

"Ha. Ha," Sougo tertawa dengan nada sarkastis.

"Jatuh cinta pada si China itu? Jangan ber-"

BUGH!

Tepat saat Sougo akan menyelesaikan gumaman tak jelas, seseorang menabrak bahunya dengan keras.

Sougo langsung diam. Ia juga menghentikan langkah, menunggu permintaan maaf dari si penabrak. Tapi permintaan maaf yang dinantinya tak kunjung datang. Orang itu malah melanjutkan jalan kakinya sambil bersiul kecil di bawah naungan payung.

"Oi, _kuso gaki_, apa kau tidak pernah diajari minta maaf oleh ibumu?" tegur Sougo dengan nada monoton.

Si penabrak bergaun cheongsam merah tersebut berhenti. Ia perlahan menoleh dan menunjukkan wajah datar.

"Maaf ya, 'ibuku' terlalu sibuk mengurusi 'ayah' dan anjingku sehingga dia sering mengabaikanku. Kalau kau ingin menuntut permintaan maaf, datang saja ke Yoruzuya. 'Ayah' dan 'ibuku' akan dengan senang hati...mengambil semua barang milikmu. Bohahahaha!" Kagura mengeluarkan tawa maniaknya.

Sougo memicingkan mata. Penabrak sialan –ah, tidak-, gadis Yato sialan itu sengaja cari gara-gara dengannya. Sougo langsung tahu ketika melihat tantangan di mata biru Kagura. Apa dia kira Sougo, Pangeran Sadis dari Planet Sadis, akan takut menerima tantangan kacangan dari gadis kemarin sore?

Sougo mendekati Kagura yang berpengangan santai pada payung ungunya. Dari jarak dekat, Sougo bisa melihat sepasang mata biru itu menatapnya dengan benci. Jenis tatapan yang Sougo yakin juga dimilikinya ketika melihat gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun ini.

Tapi sekarang Sougo malah merasa ragu. Dan tanpa sadar ia menarik dagu Kagura hingga gadis itu mendongak.

"Oi, Sadis! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kagura menepis tangan Sougo dengan kasar. Dua pangkal alisnya bertaut tanda tak mengerti.

"Tsk! Tenang saja, China," Sougo berkata meremehkan. "Aku tadi hanya ingin memberimu sedikit peringatan agar kau menghormati orang yang berada pada level di atasmu. Aku tidak akan mau melakukan hal yang aneh di tempat ramai seperti ini. Apalagi kalau hal itu ada hubungannya denganmu. Kenapa mukamu seperti itu, _kuso gaki_? Terkejut karena aku bisa menebak pikiranmu? Asal kau tahu saja ya, aku tidak berminat padamu sedikitpun sekalipun kau memohon. Kau beruntung kali ini aku mengampunimu. Syuh. Pulang sana ke rumah."

Sougo menyelesaikan provokasinya dengan tampang arogan. Ia tahu kalau Kagura tidak akan tinggal diam dihina seperti itu. Sebenarnya Sougo tahu kalau seorang gadis tidak layak dihina seperti tadi. Tapi, hey! Ini Kagura yang sedang dibicarakan. Gadis itu adalah rival abadinya. Lagipula menurut Sougo adalah wajar untuk menumpahkan stress yang membebani kepala coklat pemuda itu, langsung pada penyebabnya. Dan Sougo tersenyum puas saat wajah Kagura berubah warna menjadi merah padam.

"_Temmmeeee_! Kau kira siapa dirimu, haah! Akan kuremukkan tulang dan –PPPIIIP PIIP-mu itu!"

Tanpa buang waktu, Kagura menyerbu Sougo. Tendangan dan pukulan datang bertubi-tubi mengincar Sougo. Tapi pemuda itu bisa menghindarinya. Seketika orang-orang berlarian dan berteriak panik karena tendangan dan pukulan mereka mengenai barang-barang dan sebagian orang di jalan.

Para pejalan kaki dan pengendara motor langsung kabur untuk menghindari dua monster yang sedang berkelahi. Beberapa anggota Shinsengumi yang kebetulan lewat –dan bertugas mengamankan kota- malah kelimpungan menyaksikan kapten mereka dan seorang gadis bertarung dengan ganas. Melihat keseriusan di wajah Sougo dan Kagura, kemungkinan untuk terkena bogem mentah sangat besar. Pilihan buat mereka adalah menghentikan kedua orang itu lalu remuk, atau kabur dan melupakan kredibilitas mereka. Mana yang akan mereka pilih? Tentu saja yang kedua.

Kembali pada dua orang tadi, mereka masih saling sikut-tendang-banting dengan penuh semangat.

"Rasakan ini, sialan!" Kagura berteriak-teriak sambil melempari segala yang ada di sekelilingnya pada si sadis.

Dengan gerakan lincah, Sougo menunduk dan menangkis segala jenis buah dan barang yang ditembakkan ke arahnya. Namun kelelahan memperlambat gerakan pemuda itu. Sementara Kagura tambah muntab. Dia melemparkan gerobak buah pada Sougo. Sayang Sougo dapat membelah gerobak itu menjadi dua dengan pedangnya.

"Yang benar saja, China. Kau tidak punya otak, ya? Dari tadi kau hanya mengamuk membabi buta seperti orang gila."

"Siapa yang kau sebut gila, sadis idiot!" Kagura meluncur maju. Diterjangnya Sougo dengan sekuat tenaga. Tidak sempat menghindar, Sougo menerima serudukan Kagura tanpa persiapan apapun. Tubuh mereka terlempar jauh dan menimpa tembok sebuah toko. Suara berdebum dan asap dari kerusakan tembok menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Beruntung orang-orang sudah kabur, termasuk pemilik toko yang mereka rusak. Jadi tidak ada korban jiwa. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, mungkin akan ada orang yang bunuh diri karena menderita kerugian yang diakibatkan dua monster _childish_ itu. Itu termasuk korban jiwa juga, tidak?

Di bawah puing-puing tembok, Sougo menggeliat kesakitan. Tenaga si gadis Yato mengalahkan babon, banteng, ataupun hewan dari tanah Afrika sana. Dan pada akhirnya, rasa lelah karena kurangnya jam tidur membuat Sougo tidak mampu menahan terjangan Kagura.

Tangan Kagura menahan kedua bahu Sougo untuk tetap di tanah. Dengan penuh kemenangan, gadis itu menduduki pinggang rivalnya.

"Kau kalah telak, Sadis. Huf! Aku tidak menyangka kau akan selemah ini."

Sougo tidak menjawab. Ia sibuk mengumpulkan napas karena staminanya yang terkuras. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap menghindari debu agar tidak masuk. Pandangannya agak buram. Namun ia sadar akan kedekatan tubuh Kagura yang menindih tubuhnya. Anehnya, pemuda itu malah merasakan rasa panik menggelitik.

Ketika akhirnya Sougo bisa melihat dengan jelas, ia disambut oleh raut kemenangan Kagura. Gadis itu masih sekuat tenaga menahan bahu Sougo agar tidak bisa bergerak, sambil mendudukinya.

Dari jarak sedekat ini, Sougo bisa melihat kembali mata biru itu menghujam ke arahnya.

"Akuilah kekalahanmu, _aho_. Atau aku akan mematahkan lehermu."

Kata kasar Kagura terdegar bagai bisikan di telinga Sougo. Pemuda itu, yang kehilangan konsentrasi karena sepasang mata biru Kagura, hanya bisa tertegun.

"Ha?"

Tanggapan Sougo membuat Kagura geregetan. Ia semakin mendekatkan kepalanya ke si sadis.

"Kau dengar aku tidak? Akui kekalahanmu atau kau terima akibatnya!" ancam Kagura.

Anehnya Sougo makin tidak bisa menangkap apa yang Kagura katakan. Yang Sougo ketahui hanyalah poni Kagura yang menyentuh keningnya, mata Kagura yang terlihat begitu besar dari jarak setipis kabut ini, serta ujung hidung mereka yang hampir bersentuhan.

Kerongkongan Sougo mendadak kering. Dan napasnya menjadi lebih pendek dari seharusnya. Sadar bahwa rivalnya menunjukkan gejala aneh, Kagura malah merasa agak khawatir.

"Oi, kau kenapa?" tanya Kagura dengan suara lebih pelan. Ia mengerjap bingung.

Sementara itu Sougo merasa bobot tubuh Kagura makin berat bertumpu dan menempel pada tubuhnya.

Menempel pada tubuhnya.

...menempel...pada tubuhnya.

Tiga kata itu terngiang-ngiang di kepala Sougo, bersamaan dengan teori Toushiro, bercampur dengan segala penolakan dan penyangkalannya sendiri. Semua itu berputar menjadi satu. Mulanya kata-kata itu saling bertabrakan. Lalu lama-lama berubah menjadi semacam kode yang meneriakkan satu kata : buktikan.

Buktikan manakah yang benar, teori Toushiro, ataukah penyangkalan Sougo.

'_Buktikan pada dirimu sendiri, apakah kau benar-benar tidak punya rasa apapun padanya!'_ teriak sebuah suara di kepala Sougo.

Maka tubuh Sougo bergerak sendiri. Jemarinya bereaksi lebih dulu. Diraihnya pinggang Kagura untuk mendekat untuk makin merapatkan gadis itu padanya.

"Oi, _teme_! Jauhkan tanganmu dariku!" teriak Kagura.

Tepat ketika gadis itu hendak berontak, Sougo meraih bibirnya.

.

.

Ciuman itu memberikan efek mengerikan.

Tubuh Sougo langsung membeku setelah memagut bibir Kagura. Jantungnya berdentum kencang. Jarak antara tubuhnya dan tubuh Kagura menghilang, dan mata gadis itu terlihat kabur. Tapi Sougo tahu kalau Kagura menatapnya dengan mata melebar. Dia tahu bahwa gadis itu terkejut, mungkin bahkan terkena serangan jantung.

Dan Sougo bersumpah bahwa tubuhnya beraksi sendiri. Reaksi tubuhnya tidak stabil, antara merasa panas dan terbakar, serta menggigil di saat bersamaan. Tangan Sougo bergerak perlahan di pinggang ramping hingga ke punggung gadis tersebut. Gadis itu kaku seperti balok kayu. Sedangkan kelopak mata Sougo menjadi berat, lalu menutup perlahan dengan sendirinya. Yang terasa hanya bibir Kagura yang mungil.

Pemuda itu menekan pelan bibir sang gadis, menciumnya hingga napas sang gadis dan napasnya sendiri sesak. Ia kemudian berani mengapit bibir bawah Kagura dengan lembut. Seolah-olah jika ia melakukan lebih dari itu, bibirnya sendiri akan terbakar.

Mendadak suatu energi yang aneh muncul menggantikan kelelahan Sougo. Energi yang timbul dari perasaan posesif yang tiba-tiba datang. Serta-merta ia mendorong Kagura hingga terjatuh. Sougo balik memerangkap tubuh Kagura dengan tubuhnya. Gerakan itu membuat ciuman Sougo berakhir.

Sekarang, dengan Kagura berada di bawahnya, Sougo bisa melihat keterkejutan yang meliputi wajah sang gadis. Gadis itu menatap Sougo dengan raut _shock_.

"Apa...apa yang baru kau lakukan?" bisik Kagura. Tangannya mengepal. Sougo tahu bahwa Kagura susah payah melakukannya karena tangannya gemetar.

"Apa yang baru kau lakukan, brengsek!" teriak Kagura ketika kesadaran mulai datang sedikit demi sedikit. Ditinjunya lengan dan dada Sougo, tapi pemuda itu tak bergerak seincipun. Kedua tangannya masih memeluk pinggang Kagura bagai batu.

Kagura berteriak-teriak marah. Rasa malu dan ganjil memenuhi rongga dadanya. Belum pernah ada orang yang berani menyentuhnya. Dan sekarang orang yang menurutnya adalah orang paling brengsek di dunia, telah menciumnya. Kepala Kagura pening dan perutnya mual karena emosi. Sesuatu pasti telah diambil dari dirinya, karena Kagura merasakan kehilangan yang aneh. Digigitnya bibir kuat-kuat untuk menahan air matanya yang terancam keluar karena luapan kemarahan. Tapi tak lama ia kembali berteriak dan memaki Sougo.

"Kau pikir kau akan lolos setelah melecehkanku? Lepaskan aku, _hentai_! Brengsek! Lepaskan aku!"

"Diamlah, China," desis Sougo.

Kagura, yang kemarahannya makin mendidih, terus meronta sambil menahan sesak di dada. Rahangnya mengeras, dan matanya memerah liar.

Tapi Sougo tidak ingin melepaskannya. Ia menggeretakkan gigi dan mengguncang tubuh Kagura.

"_Urusai_!" teriaknya. Tanpa memberi Kagura kesempatan berteriak lagi atau bertindak, Sougo kembali menciumnya.

Kali ini dengan tekanan, dengan desakan hingga gadis itu merasakan ujung lidah Sougo membelai paksa bagian mulutnya.

Kagura tidak pernah merasakan ciuman seorang pria sebelumnya. Dan ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ciuman pertamanya akan direnggut oleh rival yang selalu bertukar caci maki dengannya.

Sentuhan bibir Sougo pada ciuman pertama terasa bagaikan tusukan pedang yang membuyarkan refleks Kagura. Begitu halus dan membekukan. Namun ciuman kedua ini terasa bagaikan tamparan bagi harga dirinya sebagai seorang petarung. Ciuman kedua ini terasa sengit dan menuntut, penuh dengan desakan dan perintah. Begitu memaksa.

Baik ciuman pertama maupun kedua bagi Kagura sama saja. Ia membencinya.

Sangat. Membencinya.

Dengan sekali gerakan, Kagura mendorong tubuh Sougo sekuat tenaganya hingga pemuda itu terlontar menjauh. Secepat kilat ia berdiri, berhadapan dengan Sougo yang kini juga berdiri dengan keterkejutan.

"Kau..." Kagura menggigit bibirnya. Poninya menutupi sebagian matanya yang perih dan pedas.

"KAU HARUS MATI, _TEMMMEEEE_!" Kagura meraung penuh kebencian.

Selanjutnya, gadis yang marah itu menarik kepalan tangannya dan menyarangkannya ke dada Sougo tanpa ampun. Tanpa sempat berpikir panjang, pemuda itu hanya bisa menahan pukulan Kagura dengan tangan kosong.

Tapi gawat! Pukulan Kagura yang sedang di puncak kemarahan sanggup menembus pertahanan Sougo. Si pemuda merasakan rusuknya berderak dan retak. Kapten divisi satu Shinsengumi itu mendesis karena sekujur dadanya perih dan sesak.

"_Kuso...onna_..." desis Sougo kesakitan.

Udara menyeruak memaksa dari paru-parunya. Sougo terbatuk dan rasa sakit yang diderita dadanya berlipat. Tiba-tiba bumi bergerak, membuat Sougo limbung. Ternyata itu hanya efek pukulan Kagura yang membuat Sougo kehilangan kekuatan kakinya. Sebelum Sougo roboh dan kehilangan kesadaran, ia masih sempat melihat Kagura berbalik dan berlari kencang meninggalkannya.

.

.

Shinpachi berjalan mondar-mandir di depan kamar Kagura. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas, berarti jam makan malam telah lewat selama berjam-jam. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Kagura akan keluar kamar. Ini tidak seperti Kagura yang biasanya. Melihat dari sifat Kagura yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa menghabiskan jatah makan malam untuk Yorozuya Trio, ini benar-benar aneh.

Gadis itu belum menyentuh makam malamnya sekalipun. Dan yang lebih mengkhawatirkan, ketika Kagura pulang, Shinpachi sempat melihat matanya sembab. Saat Shinpachi bertanya apa yang terjadi, Kagura hanya menjawab dengan bantingan pada pintu kamarnya.

Sejak saat itu, Kagura tidak pernah keluar kamar hingga sekarang. Dan ketika pintu kamarnya diketuk, yang ada hanya bentakan marah dan isakan. Sampai tengah malam beginipun kamar Kagura masih menunjukkan bahwa penghuninya belum tidur. Shinpachi jadi khawatir dengan keadaan ini. Ia sampai melupakan untuk pulang ke rumahnya sendiri dan memutuskan menginap.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Shinpachi masih bolak-balik di depan kamar Kagura.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Pemuda jangkung itu masih berkutat di pikirannya sementara kakinya berjalan.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

TAP! TAP! TAP!

TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!

"BERHENTI ATAU KUPOTONG KAKIMU, _MEGANE_!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan itu sebuah justaway terlempar ke arah kepala Shinpachi, tapi berhasil dihindari oleh pemuda itu dengan gerakan mulus. Ternyata tiga tahun latihannya bukan hal yang sia-sia.

"Shinpachi! Kalau kau mondar-mandir begitu aku tidak akan bisa tidur sampai besok pagi! Kau tahu kalau besok aku punya banyak pekerjaan untuk dilakukan tapi kenapa kau malah cari gara-gara, haaa!"

Gin melanjutkan acara teriak-teriaknya setelah membuka paksa _soji_ kamarnya.

"Jangan membual, pengangguran! Kau hanya akan tidur lagi setelah matahari terbit. Kerja yang kau maksudkan hanyalah mengunyah sarapan pagi yang kubuatkan untukmu, dasar pemalas! Lagipula aku khawatir dengan Kagura-_chan_, dia tidak makan malam dan di malam selarut ini dia masih belum tidur! Kalau kau menganggap dirimu dewasa, tunjukkan sedikit kepedulian pada gadis kecil yang tinggal di rumah ini, bodoh!" balas Shinpachi tak kalah kencang.

"Oiii! Gadis kecil itu sudah dewasa sekarang, _otaku-san_! Paling-paling masalah yang dihadapinya hanyalah ditolak oleh seorang _bishounen_ berkarakter _tsundere_! Dan apa masalahmu sampai kau bertingkah berlebihan seperti ini? Apakah kau ibunya! Atau tiba-tiba insting keibuanmumu tiba-tiba muncul? _Nee_, _okaa-san_!" Gin membalas dengan suara lebih kencang lagi.

Shinpachi menunjuk pria dewasa berambut perak rusak di hadapannya, "Aku hanya menunjukkan solidaritas, lebih baik daripada kau, samurai idiot!"

"Siapa yang samurai idiot, _cherry boy_!" maki Gin.

"Garfield albino!" balas Shinpachi sambil berteriak.

Gin melotot, "_Otaku_ menyedihkan!"

"Keriting!"

"Kaca mata!"

"Impoten!"

"Sialan kau, Shinpachiiii!"

BRAKKK!

_Soji_ kamar Kagura terbuka –lebih tepatnya terdobrak- karena tendangannya.

"Kalian bisa diam atau tidak? Kenapa ayah dan ibu harus bertengkar saat anak kalian ingin tidur dengan tenang?" teriak Kagura frustasi.

"Siapa yang ayah dan ibu!" balas Shinpachi dan Gin bersamaan.

"Kami bertengkar gara-gara kau, tahu!" imbuh Gin. Ia berkacak pinggang dan bersiap menyemprotkan kemarahannya pada gadis itu ketika dilihatnya Kagura malah menunduk.

Tak lama kemudian pundak Kagura naik-turun, seperti hendak menangis. Seketika atmosfer rumah merangkap tempat kerja yang semula riuh, langsung berubah menjadi senyap.

Gin melongo. "Kagura?"

Shinpachi jadi merasa tidak enak, ia mengibaskan tangannya dengan kikuk.

"_Oya, oya, _Kagura-_chan_, ada apa denganmu? Iya, deh, kami minta maaf...err...Ka-kagura-_chan_ jangan menangis. Memang si bodoh ini sering bertingkah tidak dewasa, tapi dia tidak bermaksud jahat, kok," hibur Shinpachi sekaligus menyalahkan Gin.

"Oi, _megane_! Harusnya kau tidak melimpahkan kesalahan pada-"

Gin memutus ucapannya sendiri tatkala sebuah isakan lolos dari bibir Kagura. Sambil berkedip-kedip bodoh, Gin melongo menatap Kagura yang tidak biasanya melankolis itu.

"Kagura-_chan_? Kau kenapa? Kalau ada masalah ceritakan pada kami," kata Shinpachi sambil menepuk bahu gadis yang sudah seperti adiknya itu.

Gin menatap lurus ke arah Kagura. Ada yang tidak beres. Kagura tampak terluka. Tapi kenapa?

"Oi, Kagura. Ada apa sebenarnya? Bukan begini cara orang dewasa menghadapi masalah. Kau sudah besar, kan?"

Shinpachi menoleh cepat dan menatap tajam pada Gin.

"Gin-_san_! Tidak seharusnya kau berkata ketus begitu!" Shinpachi ngacungkan tangannya. Ia lalu mengusap punggung Kagura agar gadis itu tenang. Tapi tidak berhasil. Dan rasa khawatir Shinpachi makin bertambah karena Kagura tidak berhenti terisak.

"Kagura-_chan_? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" tanya Shinpachi lembut.

Gin makin tidak sabar dengan keadaan tidak normal ini. Melihat Kagura yang mewek dan lemah seperti ini, Gin sadar bahwa pasti ada sesuatu yang serius sedang terjadi.

Berbeda dengan Shinpachi yang lebih suka memakai kelembutan, Gin lebih suka memakai cara yang _to the point_.

"Oi, KAGURA!" Gin menyentak lengan Kagura dengan kasar. "KAU KENAPA!" bentaknya kasar.

"Gin-_san_!"

Gin tidak mengindahkan peringatan Shinpachi. Ia malah terus mendesak Kagura dengan kasar.

"Kagura, hentikan semua tangisan cengeng ini! Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa Shinpachi tidak pulang gara-gara mengkhawatirkanmu! Tunjukkan kepedulianmu walau hanya sedikit! Bagaimana kalau jam biologisnya terganggu dan sakit! Bagaimana kalau dia tidak bisa bangun pagi besok dan tidak bisa membuatkan kita _sushi_! Dan yang lebih parah, bagaimana kalau dia tidak bisa mentraktir kita parfait besok! Oi! Makanya katakan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi!"

Shinpachi terharu...dan _sweatdrop_ bersamaan.

"Kata-kata macam apa itu?" gumam Shinpachi.

Kagura tidak menjawab. Ia malah mendudukkan kepala.

Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin membuat dua sahabatnya khawatir. Tapi dia tidak ingin menceritakan apa yang terjadi karena itu sama saja dengan membuka aibnya sendiri. Dicium seorang sadis, seorang rival yang selalu ia maki...

Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Sougo saat itu? Kagura telah memikirkannya selama berjam-jam di dalam kamar. Selama beberapa jam ini, gadis itu hanyalah termangu sambil terus berpikir tentang semua kemungkinan yang bisa ia temukan. Untuk apa Sougo melakukan semua itu? Pemuda itu...telah menciumnya dua kali, dengan cara yang sepenuhnya berbeda.

'_Apa dia menyukaiku?'_ Kagura sempat memikirkan ini. Tapi mengingat segala ocehan dan kata-kata hinaan Sougo, sepertinya kemungkinan dia untuk suka pada Kagura akanlah sangat sulit diterima.

'_Atau dia ingin menunjukkan kalau aku hanya objek yang layak diremehkan dengan diperlakukan seenaknya? Dengan kata lain, hanya mainan?'_ Pikiran semacam ini juga menghantui otak Kagura. Dan setiap kali pemikiran itu datang, Kagura merasakan air matanya tak berhenti mengalir. Lalu yang ia lakukan hanyalah terisak dan menyesali ciuman itu. Dan entah kenapa, Kagura merasa ciuman itu jauh lebih menyakitkan dari pada pukulan dan tendangan si sadis setiap mereka berduel. Entah kenapa juga, Kagura lebih menginginkan alasan pertama yang mendasari kenapa kapten divisi satu itu menciumnya. Kagura tidak mengerti. Ia bingung dan merasa lemah karena kalah dengan emosinya sendiri. Ia bukan gadis yang cengeng, tapi kenapa dia malah jatuh dan menangis hanya gara-gara sebuah ciuman?

Benci! Ia benci semua itu.

"Jahat..." isak Kagura pelan.

"Eh?" Gin bengong lagi. Ia bingung karena Kagura tampak terpaku pada pikirannya sendiri.

Shinpachi mengambil alih penanganan Gin yang tidak efektif, "Kagura-_chan_...apa ada yang mengganggumu? Apa ada yang mengambil _sukonbu_-mu? Apa ada yang mengalahkanmu pada adu kumbang lagi? Apa ada yang mengambil-"

"Ya, dia mengambil sesuatu yang penting dariku," potong Kagura. Kegelapan menyelimuti wajah sembabnya.

Tangan Kagura gemetaran membentuk sebuah kepalan. Nada suaranya pahit. Kebenciannya pada si sadis sudah sampai pada level yang tidak tertahankan. Dan jika benar bahwa alasan si sadis itu mencium Kagura hanya untuk mempermainkannya...maka...maka...

"Dia tidak akan kumaafkan!" Kagura meluapkan emosinya. "Orang itu...si sadis itu...dia...dia..." suara Kagura tercekat dikerongkongan. "Dia sudah mengambil kehormatanku!" jerit Kagura akhirnya.

Kesunyian mendadak menyelimuti Yoruzuya Trio. Gin dan Shinpachi sama-sama belum 'ngeh' dengan ucapan Kagura. Kehormatan? Kehormatan apa maksudnya? Keringat dingin mulai mengucur baik di sekujur tubuh Gin maupun Shinpachi.

'_Nee, apa yang dikatakannya tadi? Kehormatan? Tidak mungkin kehormatan yang itu kan? Nee? Neeeeee?'_ otak Gin mulai meracau.

'_Tidak-tidak-tidak-tidak! T-t-t-t-tidak mu-mungkin maksud Kagura-chan adalah ke-ke-ke-kehormatan yang itu, kan? Ahahahaha. Kagura-chan kan masih kecil, dia tidak mungkin mengetahui istilah 'itu' kan? Jadi tidak mungkin yang dia maksud adalah kehilangan kehormatan yang 'itu' kan? Aha...ahaha..'_ giliran otak Shinpachi yang _hang_. Dia menolak kenyataan bahwa Kagura sebenarnya sudah remaja sekarang, bukan anak-anak lagi.

Dua pria anggota Yoruzuya, Gin dan Shinpachi, saling berpandangan. Keduanya senyum-senyum getir sendiri dan suasana tiba-tiba menjadi tegang. Mereka mandi keringat dingin karena memikirkan hal yang mengerikan. Baru kemudian setelah diam beberapa saat lamanya, raut serius dan terluka Kagura membuat tulang kepala Gin dan Shinpachi bagaikan dihantam oleh sesuatu yang berat.

"ARRRGGGH!" Jerit Shinpachi dan Gin bersamaan.

"Bohong! Katakan ini tidak benar! Kagura-_chaaaaan_!" Shinpachi mengguncang bahu Kagura berkali-kali sambil berurai air mata kemarahan.

Di lain pihak, Gin malah menyeringai. Aura gelap menari-nari di belakang punggungnya. Matanya melotot sementara senyumnya makin melebar. "Katakan...katakan pada kami...SIAPA YANG SUDAH MELAKUKANNYAAA!"

Gelegar suara Gin berhasil membuat kaca mata Shinpachi retak.

.

.

"Gin-_chan_! Lepas! Lepaskan aku! Leherku sakit, tahu!" Kagura meronta-ronta dari cengkeraman Gin. Kakinya berjalan mundur sambil sesekali menendang. Beberapa kali Kagura mencakari tangan kokoh Gin. Tapi Gin tidak peduli. Ia tetap mencengkeram kuat kerah bagian belakang cheongsam Kagura dan menyeretnya menyusuri jalanan distrik Kabuki di tengah malam buta. Jalanan telah sepi dan hanya ada beberapa ekor kucing liar berlarian di atap rumah. Selebihnya semua orang memilih tidur pulas di rumah. Namun dua dari Yorozuya Trio tampaknya sedang bersemangat untuk melakukan suatu tindak kriminal.

"Tenang, Kagura," Gin berkata santai. Dia masih dalam _sadistic mode_-nya. "Kita tidak akan kemana-mana. Kita hanya akan memberi sedikit pelajaran bagi orang yang sudah memperkosamu."

Kagura membelalakkan matanya, "Oi, aku tidak pernah bilang kalau-"

"Jadi bagian yang mana yang duluan kita potong, Kagura?" Potong Gin sambil nyengir seperti maniak. "Lehernya dulu? Jantungnya dulu? Atau –PIIIP-nya dulu? Khuhuhuhu..."

Kagura ternganga, dia tidak pernah tahu kalau Gin akan menyalahartikan ucapannya itu dan menganggapnya telah diper...errr...digaga...ehemmm...direnggut...uuhh...yah, apalah istilahnya itu.

"Gin-_chan_! Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" Kagura berusaha menjelaskan sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari Gin. Percuma. Pegangan tangan Gin lebih kuat dari jepitan jebakan tikus. Kagura kemudian beralih pada Shinpachi.

"Shinpachi! Kau yang paling 'lurus' di antara kita bertiga. Hentikan kebodohan Gin-_chan_!" seru Kagura.

Shinpachi tersenyum. Matanya memancarkan keceriaan kosong. "Aku rasa kita mulai saja dengan memotong anu-nya, Gin-_san_," ujarnya ceria sambil mengeluarkan pedang yang tersembunyi di pinggangnya.

Kagura mendesis. _'Ini gawat. Bahkan Shinpachi juga sudah gila.'_

"Shinpachi-_megane-otaku_! Jangan ikut-ikutan gila seperti Gin-_chan_. Cepatlah sadar dan minta maaflah telah mengabaikan kata-kataku!" Kagura berteriak sambil meronta. Namun entah, walaupun teriakan Kagura sangat kencang, warga yang terlelap di rumahnya tetap tidur nyenyak.

"OOOIIII! KALIAN MENDENGARKU ATAU TIDAK!" teriak Kagura pada dua partnernya.

Sayangnya, dua orang yang tinggal bersamanya selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini sibuk dengan niat di pikirannya masing-masing. Niat untuk memotong dan mencincang tubuh seseorang. Senyum psikopat di bibir mereka membuktikan hal itu.

Ketika mereka tiba di depan markas Shinsengumi, Gin dan Shinpachi tidak membuang-buang waktu. Dua penjaga pintu markas Shinsengumi segera melayang terkena sabetan pedang Shinpachi. Sedangkan sayatan pedang dan tendangan Gin berakibat fatal pada pintu kayu markas polisi penjaga kota Edo tersebut.

Segerombolan pria muda segera berkumpul karena keributan itu. Semuanya membawa pedang dan berada dalam posisi siaga. Ketika melihat siapa yang datang, kesemuanya menunjukkan wajah horor.

Gin mengacungkan ujung pedang kayunya ke arah gerombolan samurai yang memasang kuda-kuda menyerang.

Ia menunjukkan sisi dirinya yang dijuluki sebagai Shiroyasha, "Bawa kemari-"

"-Kapten Divisi Satu," sambung Shinpachi tak kalah dinginnya.

Ini adalah saatnya menunjukkan sisi sadis yang dimiliki duo samurai yang biasanya bertingkah konyol itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kagura merasa kalau apa yang mereka lakukan ini sangatlah bodoh.

Para anggota Shinsengumi tidak bereaksi apapun selain mengeratkan genggaman pedang yang mereka acungkan. Raut tegang menghiasi wajah mereka, dan kuda-kuda mereka bersiap untuk meluncur bersamaan jika diperlukan.

Tepat saat kedua pihak tidak dapat menahan diri masing-masing, suara seorang pria menyela mereka.

"Kalau kalian mencari kapten divisi satu, sayang sekali dia tidak ada di sini."

Semua perhatian secara otomatis tertuju pada seorang pria yang bersandar secara kasual di tiang kayu. Sebatang rokok yang menyala tersemat di bibirnya.

"Pulanglah dan jangan buat keributan di sini, atau kami tidak akan segan-segan melibas kalian," ujarnya tenang sekalipun dalam hati ia jengkel setengah mati. Waktu istirahat Toushiro tersita oleh orang-orang yang menurutnya hanya akan membawa polusi untuk mata.

Gin tersenyum mencemooh, "Maafkan kekasaran kami, Wakil Komandan," katanya sarkastis. "Tapi kami tidak akan pergi sebelum membelah Okita-_kun_ menjadi dua."

Toushiro menghisap rokoknya. Dengan sekali hembus asap berhamburan di udara. "Tidak bisakah kalian menunggu sampai besok? Kami punya banyak tugas, tahu. Dan kalau kalian mau membuat perhitungan dengan Sougo, aku rasa sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat. Dia tidak ada di sini. Dia sedang tidur nyenyak di ruang gawat darurat di rumah sakit."

Kagura merasakan dadanya mencelos sesaat, seperti ada aliran listrik mendadak.

"Rumah sakit?" tanyanya tanpa sadar. Toushiro menggeser pandangannya ke Kagura.

"Ya, tepatnya di Great Edo Hospital. Terima kasih, China _musume._ Berkat kau dia harus menginap di sana. Dia **hanya** harus dirawat karena salah satu rusuknya patah. Dia juga **hanya** pingsan selama tiga setengah jam. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," ujar Toushiro dengan nada hambar. Namun lirikan matanya terlihat lebih tajam daripada ujung belati.

Kagura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa sekalipun hanya untuk mengeluarkan dalih bodoh untuk membela diri dari ucapan Toushiro yang menghakimi. Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat kalau telah mengeluarkan pukulan sekuat tenaga dan menghantamkannya pada Sougo.

Seketika hatinya diliputi kekhawatiran. Pikiran negatif mulai menggerayangi kepalanya. Rasa panik menjalar dan ketegangan meliputi Kagura. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kagura melesat berbalik menuju gerbang untuk keluar dari tempat itu. Tidak dipedulikannya teriakan dua temannya yang memanggil-manggil.

Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah si sadis.

.

.

Di rumah sakit, Kagura berjalan terburu-buru menuju kamar yang menjadi tempat Sougo dirawat. Gadis itu menggerutu pelan, menyumpahi si Mayora karena mengatakan kebohongan. Sebenarnya Toushiro tidak sepenuhnya bohong, tapi tidak sepenuhnya jujur juga. Sougo sudah dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan biasa pukul sembilan tadi. Padahal bila orang normal yang menerima pukulan Kagura, mungkin dia harus mendapat perawatan ekstra.

"Che! Ternyata orang sadis bisa beruntung," gerutu Kagura. Dia jadi sedikit menyesal telah khawatir pada Sougo.

Kagura mempercepat langkahnya. Jam kunjungan pasien telah lewat jauh sebelum ia datang. Tadi saja ia tidak diijinkan untuk menjenguk pasien, jadi Kagura harus menggunakan cara licik untuk bisa lolos dari penjagaan di rumah sakit.

Kamar pasien yang menjadi tujuan Kagura sudah dekat. Ketika ia tiba di ambang pintunya, tiba-tiba saja rasa ragu muncul begitu saja. _Handle_ pintu sudah siap untuk diputar, tapi Kagura malah menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Beberapa menit ia habiskan untuk memaju-mundurkan tangan –seperti perseneling mobil- karena batal untuk membuka pintu.

"Ka-kalau si bodoh itu melihatku di sini, dia akan bilang apa?" cetusnya khawatir.

Tingkahnya sendiri ini membuat Kagura gerah. Dia gemas dengan dirinya sendiri dan itu menimbulkan rasa frustasi yang mengganggu. Tidak ingin keraguan menghalanginya lagi, ia memilih langkah yang lebih efektif untuk membuka pintu : menendangnya hingga daun pintu itu melayang.

Kagura tersenyum puas. Kalau tidak ada daun pintu dia tidak usah bingung-bingung mau masuk atau tidak. Kagura masih beruntung karena Sougo tidak terbangun oleh suara berisik yang ditimbulkan oleh tendangan dan pintu yang jebol itu.

Ruangan serba putih dan monoton menyambut Kagura. Dari dalamnya tercium bau antiseptik dan obat-obatan lain. Tipikal suasana rumah sakit. Di atas tempat tidur berseprei putih terdapat seorang pemuda tertidur dengan tenang.

Kagura mendekati ranjang Sougo dan duduk di dekatnya. Tapi setelah itu ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Sebenarnya buat apa aku kemari?" Kagura kembali bergumam. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia sering sekali bergumam kalau menyangkut Sougo. "_Baka_!" makinya.

Begitu melihat Sougo, rasa sebalnya yang luar biasa kembali muncul. Tapi yang merepotkan, Kagura tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ada sedikit kepedulian yang tidak ingin diakuinya.

Sougo masih memejamkan mata dan terjebak dalam tidur pulas. Sesekali alisnya berkerut, seperti mengalami suatu mimpi yang tidak menyenangkan. Kagura memperhatikan hal itu dan merasakan sedikit rasa kasihan pada rivalnya itu. Raut wajah Sougo yang tertidur seolah mengingatkan Kagura pada orang normal lainnya. Bahwa ia bisa begitu tenang dan menjadi sedikit lebih menyenangkan daripada jika dia bangun.

Melihat Sougo yang seperti ini, Kagura jadi berpikir, sejak kapan mereka memproklamirkan persaingan mereka? Dia tidak ingat mengapa, tapi kekesalan muncul begitu saja begitu ia melihat Sougo untuk pertama kali. Sougo juga sepertinya menyambut perasaan sebal itu. Seperti sudah ditakdirkan bahwa mereka akan saling tidak menyukai pada pandangan pertama. Kagura selalu menganggap Sougo sebagai gangguan tiada akhir. Bisa dikatakan kalau keberadaannya adalah sesuatu yang membawa semua bentuk rasa terganggu menyeruak. Ditambah dengan wajah yang selalu tanpa ekspresi dan suara datar nan monoton, membuat Kagura makin kesal.

Kekesalan Kagura pada pemuda bermata merah tersebut makin bertambah pada ulang tahun yang keenam belasnya, alias pada tahun kemarin. Untuk bertama kalinya Kagura berdandan dengan benar. Otae membantunya dengan menyapukan _make-up_ tipis dan memberikan hadiah lebih awal, yaitu cheongsam berwarna peach dengan pola bulu merak yang lembut.

Pesta itu merupakan pesta ulang tahun pertama Kagura yang dirayakan di bumi. Rasanya sangatlah istimewa. Karena selain papi-nya datang, Kagura juga ingin tampil beda dengan berdandan seperti seorang gadis pada umumnya. Bibirnya yang dipulas lipgloss tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Dan mata birunya tak berhenti bersinar.

Semua teman dekat Kagura memujinya manis dan cantik. Bahkan Gin juga memuji -meski harus disogok parfait dan segalon ek krim strawberry oleh papi-. Semua terasa sempurna. Sampai **dia** datang.

Okita Sougo menampakkan diri tanpa diundang dan tanpa permisi ke Yorozuya. Dengan dalih menemui Gin untuk minta bantuan atas suatu kasus, ia menerobos pesta eksklusif –karena minimnya _budget_- Kagura dan bertemu mata dengan mata biru si gadis Yato. Perasaan aneh menyelimuti Kagura. Ia tidak tahu jenis perasaan apa itu, tapi sepertinya Kagura menyimpan harapan untuk menerima pujian dari si super S. Mulanya Kagura bahkan tidak tahu kalau ia berharap pada Sougo, sampai akhirnya pemuda itu dengan acuh menarik rambut Kagura dan berkata, "Kelinci bodoh."

Sejak awal, Kagura tidak menyukai Sougo. Tapi sejak ulang tahunnya tahun kemarin, Kagura membenci Sougo sampai ke tulang.

Kagura kembali ke realita setelah tanpa sengaja mengenang semua peristiwa menyebalkan tersebut. Ia memperhatikan wajah pulas Sougo. Bagaimana mungkin wajah _bishounen_ itu bisa jadi begitu...begitu...ah, entahlah. Kagura tidak bisa lagi mentranslasi kejengkelannya ke dalam kata-kata.

"Kalau kau sekarang jadi seperti ini, itu salahmu sendiri, _teme_," Kagura tahu ia buang-buang waktu dengan menghina Sougo yang lelap. Ia tidak akan mendapat balasan apapun, artinya dia tidak akan mendapat kepuasan karena mengalahkan Sougo. Tapi kenyataannya, memang menyenangkan memaki rivalmu jika ada kesempatan.

"Kau dengar itu? Itu semua salahmu. _Aho, baka, teme, kuso hentai_!" maki Kagura lagi sambil menyeringai. Gigi geliginya yang mungil terlihat saat ia memamerkan senyum lima jari.

Tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya benar-benar di luar dugaan Kagura.

"Aku lebih tidak bersalah dari seorang bayi, China. Dan aku bukan _hentai_."

Okita Sougo membuka mata merahnya. Sikapnya ini membuat Kagura terkejut.

"Kau pura-pura tidur? Dasar penipu!" sembur Kagura.

Sougo menggeleng lemah menirukan gaya orang tua yang sedang meladeni anak kecil yang merajuk.

"Tadinya aku memang tidur. Tapi siapa yang tidak akan terbangun dengan suara berdebum yang dihasilkan oleh pintu yang kau tendang?" sahut Sougo dingin. Sambil bertopang pada lengannya, ia mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidur. Pemuda itu mendesis ketika dadanya didera rasa perih.

"Mau apa kau kemari? Mau memukulku lagi?"

BUAGH!

Harusnya Sougo tidak menanyakan hal itu karena tinju Kagura langsung menghantam kepalanya.

"Oi, China! Kau mau aku gegar otak juga?" seru Sougo. Kepalanya berdenyut karena pukulan Kagura dan dadanya makin perih.

"Maaf, begitu kau bicara seperti itu tanganku refleks bergerak sendiri. Dan aku rasa kau layak mendapatkannya. _Hentai_." Kagura menggeretakkan gigi, begitu pula Sougo.

"Aku bukan _hentai_," jawab Sougo. Ia mulai kesal dengan sebutan itu. Sougo jadi menyadari betapa tidak enaknya dipanggil _hentai_.

"_Hentai_," ucap Kagura sengaja cari gara-gara.

"_Kuso onna,"_ desis Sougo.

"_Hentai."_

"Oi, kalau kau tidak berhenti-"

"_Hentai."_

"Sialan, kau sengaja-"

"_Hentai. Hentai-hentai-hentai-hentai-hen-"_

"Kau mau kucium lagi?"

Kagura langsung bungkam. Tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Mati-matian Kagura menahan diri untuk tidak menonjok kapten Shinsengumi ini. Kagura memandang Sougo seperti kucing hendak mencabik-cabik tikus. Sudut matanya menajam karena sepasang bola biru itu memicing. Sayang sekali tatapan membunuh itu tak memberi efek apapun pada Sougo.

"Kenapa kau menciumku?" Pertanyaan Kagura meluncur begitu saja dan ia langsung menggigit bibir karena menyesali ketergesaannya. Tapi nasi sudah jadi bubur.

Sougo mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia menolak melihat ke arah Kagura. Raut datarnya menyembunyikan fakta kalau ia sedang berpikir keras.

"Jawab aku, sadis!" Kagura berteriak. Namun suara Kagura selanjutnya terdengar jauh lebih lunak dan lebih ragu-ragu. "Tidak mungkin karena kau suka padaku, kan?"

Sougo melirik cepat ke gadis itu. Keraguan juga membayangi wajahnya.

Dalam hati Sougo memohon untuk diberi jawaban yang benar. Keadaan ini masih menyisakan ribuan rumus yang harus ia pecahkan sebelum menemukan solusi yang tepat. Gadis ini adalah monster China, yang tidak pernah berhubungan dengan rasa suka atau ketertarikan kepada lawan jenis sebelumnya. Sougo tahu hal itu karena –sial, Toushiro benar lagi- ia sering memperhatikan Kagura. Sedikit banyak Sougo tahu tentang kehidupan pribadinya. Sialan –lagi-! Sougo sekarang merasa seperti _stalker_. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Ia bisa menyalahkan kondisinya yang sekarang pada Kondo. Guru kencing berdiri, murid kencing sambil menembaki gurunya yang kencing berdiri tadi. Ada, kan, pepatah seperti itu?

Sougo merasakan kebingunan menghantui. Jemarinya membuka dan mengepal bergantian. Ciuman itu adalah sikap paling spontan yang paling ceroboh yang pernah dilakukannya. Bagaimana ia harus menutupinya? Tsk! Sougo baru tahu kalau cinta bisa menyusahkan seperti ini.

"Kurasa tidak..." gumam Sougo.

Bibir Kagura sedikit ternganga mendengar jawaban Sougo. Dadanya seakan runtuh. Kagura ingin memaksa Sougo mengulangi ucapannya barusan.

Apa tadi dia bilang? Itu tadi kata 'tidak', kan? Itu artinya ia menegasikan kemungkinan kalau ia menyukai Kagura kan? Kenapa rasa kecewa ini begitu menyakitkan? Dada Kagura bergolak, dan setiap gerakan di dadanya hanya menimbulkan rasa sakit hingga gadis itu harus menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jadi, kau hanya mau mempermainkanku?" ucap Kagura terbata. "Brengsek!"

Secepat kilat Kagura meraih kerah baju pasien yang dikenakan Sougo dan menariknya hingga pemuda itu ikut berdiri. Mata Sougo terbelalak, bukan karena ketakutan karena Kagura sepertinya akan menghajar Sougo hingga tewas. Melainkan karena kilatan kekecewaan yang ada di mata gadis itu. Rasa kecewa itu tampak begitu mirip dengan ekspresi mata Kagura ketika Sougo mengatainya 'kelinci bodoh' di ulang tahun Kagura tahun lalu. Hanya saja kekecewaan di matanya kini terlihat jauh lebih besar, dan jauh lebih menyakitkan. Bahkan untuk seorang Sougo.

Kagura menatap Sougo. Genggamannya menguat. Keinginan untuk menghajar pria ini hampir tidak bisa dibendung.

"Kau berani mempermainkanku?" desis Kagura. Ia tidak peduli dengan suaranya yang terdengar seperti mau menangis itu. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah berduel dengan Sougo sampai salah seorang dari mereka mati. Tapi kemudian matanya tertumbuk pada lilitan perban di dada Sougo yang terlihat dari celah kerah yang Kagura tarik.

Sougo telah melukai harga dirinya sebagai seorang wanita dan petarung, dan Kagura tidak akan membawa martabatnya lebih hancur dengan menghajar orang yang terluka. Maka Kagura melepas cengkeramannya, dan balik memandang Sougo dengan tajam.

"Aku akan menunggumu hingga sembuh. Baru kita bisa bertarung secara adil. Saat itu aku akan membunuhmu...dengan tanganku sendiri," ucap Kagura.

Pemuda yang dihadapinya hanya tertegun. Kekecewaan Kagura telah tersampaikan. Dan gadis itu akan meninggalkan Sougo sendirian. Sebagai gantinya Kagura akan membawa segala asumsi salah yang berkecamuk di kepalanya.

"China."

Kagura tidak menggubris. Ia terlalu lelah dengan semua yang terjadi hari ini. Yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah tidur meringkuk dalam kamarnya yang sempit di Yoruzuya.

"China!"

Sougo tidak membiarkan panggilannya diacuhkan untuk kedua kali. Pemuda itu melompati ranjang rumah sakit sekalipun itu membawa rasa perih pada lukanya. Sougo menyentak tangan Kagura hingga menghadap ke arahnya.

"Mau apa?"

"Oi, bisakah kau berkata lembut sekali saja?" gerutu Sougo.

Kagura meledak, "Tidak ada kata-kata lembut buat _hentai_!"

"Aku bukan hentai! Aku menciummu bukan untuk melecehkanmu! Dan aku juga tidak melakukannya karena aku menyukaimu, tapi karena ingin mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu! Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan aku menciummu karena suka padamu kalau saat itu aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku suka padamu, _kuso onna_!"

Sougo tidak sadar kalau ucapannya terlalu keras. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Kagura tertegun.

'_Tadi...si sadis bilang apa? Artinya...dia...su-suka padaku?'_

"Aku suka padamu, China _musume_," Sougo berkata serius seolah menegaskan apa yang ada di pikiran Kagura. Tapi Kagura malah menyentak tangannya.

"Jadi maksudmu kau akan mencium setiap gadis hanya untuk tahu bagaimana perasaanmu pada mereka?"

Sougo melongo, "Oi...kau mendengarku atau tidak? Aku bilang aku suka padamu, lho..." nada monoton dalam suara Sougo kembali lagi.

Kagura menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, "Sadis bodoh! Sekalian saja kau cium Tama, Catherine, _Baba,_ _Anego_ dan setiap gadis yang ada di distrik Kabuki untuk mengetahui perasaanmu!" semprot Kagura. Hm..s_he has a point..._

"Oi, oi..."

"Kalau begitu apa bedanya aku dengan mereka!"

Sougo tidak tahan lagi. Tulang rusuknya patah, badannya babak belur, dan harga dirinya runtuh karena mengakui duluan rasa sukanya pada Kagura dan gadis itu tetap meracau menyebalkan?

Jangan sebut dia Okita Sougo kalau tidak bisa menghentikan kegilaan ini.

Sougo mencengkeram lengan Kagura dan menyentaknya, kali ini benar-benar hingga gadis itu terkurung dalam dekapannya. Kerongkongan Kagura tercekat hingga gadis itu terdiam mematung.

"Cuma kau yang kucium. Puas, China?" Sougo tidak menunggu jawaban, karena ia segera melumat bibir Kagura. Dan tubuh Kagura kembali menjadi kaku dan tegang. Sensasi aneh segera menyergap keduanya. Ciuman kali ini lebih kasar dari ciuman yang pertama, tapi lebih lembut dari ciuman kedua mereka. Ciuman ini tidak hanya diwarnai oleh rasa penasaran, tapi juga oleh pengakuan perasaan mereka terhadap satu sama lain.

Untuk beberapa saat Kagura larut dalam euphoria yang ditimbulkan ciuman Sougo. Tubuhnya melemah dan bersandar sepenuhnya pada pemuda itu. Namun sebuah insting yang kuat tiba-tiba bangun dalam dirinya. Kali ini, tidak akan sama seperti yang sebelumnya. Kali ini, ia akan memastikan ciuman ini dilakukan dengan cara yang benar.

Maka Kagura membalas ciuman Sougo, dengan perasaan yang sama membuncahnya dan dengan ketertarikan yang sama berwarna-warninya dengan yang ditunjukkan Sougo.

Akhirnya, ciuman ketiga inilah yang benar-benar menjadi milik mereka berdua.

.

.

"Oi, sampai kapan kita akan berdiri di sini?" Gin berdiri tidak sabar. Kakinya mulai kesemutan. Sementara Shinpachi dan Toushiro juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Gin. Mereka bersandar pada dinding rumah sakit tempat Sougo dirawat.

Mereka telah melakukan investigasi dengan mengikuti Kagura untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi –baca : menguping pembicaraan Sougo dan Kagura selama di kamar perawatan-.

Setelah mendengar dan membuat kesimpulan dari pembicaraan sepasang monster itu, Yoruzuya Duo merasa lega karena masalah kehormatan yang dibicarakan oleh Kagura ternyata tidak ada hubungannya dengan teori 'lele masuk ke gua'.

"Apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan di dalam? Tidak ada ada suara lagi, Gin-_san_," bisik Shinpachi. Mereka tidak berani melongok ke pintu yang telah kehilangan daunnya itu. Tapi rasa penasaran mulai terasa mencabik-cabik kesabaran Gin.

"Aaarggh! Aku tidak tahan lagi! Jangan-jangan si sadis itu mencoba meletakkan lele-nya ke gua Kagura! Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Gin berteriak sebelum melewati pintu dan memasuki ruangan.

"Oi! Memangnya nalurimu sebagai ayah tiba-tiba muncul? Memangnya kau ayahnya? Oi! _Otou-san_!" Toushiro berteriak gugup. Terlambat. Gin dan Shinpachi telah berada di dalam kamar. Toushiro tidak punya pilihan selain mengikuti mereka.

Yang selanjutnya terjadi sungguh membuat mereka bertiga bengong.

Sougo dan Kagura tertidur pulas sambil bergandengan tangan. Kagura memeluk Sougo sambil meringkuk, sementara kepala Sougo beristirahat di puncak kepala Kagura.

Toushiro tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Dua monster ini tampak begitu tenang dan teduh, seperti dua anak kecil yang tertidur setelah kelelahan bermain.

Tapi tiba-tiba Toushiro merasa sesak oleh aura hitam dua orang yang ada di sampir kiri kanannya.

Shinpachi mengeluarkan pedangnya, "Gin-_san_."

"Shinpachi," Gin menyeringai ala orang gila.

"Kita potong –PIIIP-nya!"

**OWARI**

Akhirnya fic pertama OkiKagu Sakura Dancer selesai!

Yatta! ~tiup-tiup terompet, nari hula-hula~

Saya bikin mereka lebih tua tiga tahun dari aslinya.

Di sini semua tambah tinggi, termasuk Shinpachi. Dia kan masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, jadi setelah tiga tahun latihan, otomatis fisik dan kehebatannya dalam bertarung jadi lebih hebat dong. ~Maksa~

Terus, Kagura jadi lebih _moe_. Rambutnya jadi agak panjang, kaya di Time Skip arc. Tapi minus dada yang boing-boing itu.

Sedangkan Sougo tambah tinggi aja. Hehehehe.

Fic ini saya buat karena saya suka banget sama OkiKagu ^^

Mau bikin yang romantis, tapi nggak bisa sepenuhnya romantis kayanya.

Mereka kan brutal dan suka semaunya, jadi saya bikinnya...ya kaya gini ~PLAK!~

So...how do you think, minna?

Review?^^

Arigatou sebelumnya.

Sign

Sakura Dancer


End file.
